


Ivan Locke Fluff Alphabet

by Higgles123



Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [18]
Category: Locke (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Relationships: locke/reader, locke/you
Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971034
Kudos: 5





	Ivan Locke Fluff Alphabet

**Activities - What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?**

Ivan is always thinking about work. Even when he’s sat watching the television with you or eating dinner, you can see the cogs in his brain whirring about while he thinks about whatever needs doing still on whatever building site he’s currently working on. On a Wednesday night, the two of you always go out for dinner and even though Ivan smiles and nods and says things in relation to your discussion, you know he’s not 100% there. On more than one occasion, you’ve gotten upset and told Ivan that you feel like you’re playing second fiddle to work but you know deep down that it’s just because Ivan is a perfectionist and he always feels like he has to prove to himself that he is more than the young man who left Wales in search of bettering himself. When you can actually tear Ivan away from the building site though, he loves to spend the weekend out discovering the beautiful British countryside with you; climbing up hills and walking along rivers etc. And then he loves to find a quiet little country pub where you can have something to eat before driving home and spending the evening cuddled up in front of the tv and a roaring fire.

**Beauty - What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?**

Ivan likes beautiful women. He likes them but he’s simultaneously terrified of them because beautiful women are so far out of reach of someone like him. You’re beautiful, of course you are, but you’re far more on Ivan’s level. You don’t tend to dress up overly, preferring jeans a t shirt or leggings and long shirt dress. You don’t wear much make up nor spend much time on your hair, but you still always look put together and clean. You’re beautiful without being unreachable.

**Comfort - How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?**

Ivan is not the most empathetic of people, and in actual fact people being upset tends to make him feel very uncomfortable because he himself is not an overly emotional person. When you are crying or panicking about something, the first thing Ivan will do is pull you into his arms for a hug because he never really knows what else to do. Once he’s let you cry or calm down, he will then ask you to explain to him exactly what is bothering you so he can help. And if anyone can help, Ivan can simply because he is so level headed and thinks rationally rather that emotionally.

**Dreams - How do they picture their future with their s/o?**

Ivan has an exact plan of how he pictures his future with you. Now that he’s finished his degree and is making good money as a site foreman, as well as building up a good reputation which is leading to more opportunities and more work, he wants to buy a house with you. The problem with this is that Ivan knows exactly what he’s looking for when it comes to the building work and what can be added or done to the houses you view to make them look better, so he tends to find fault with almost every property. (Eventually you do end up finding a beautiful house that is a bit of a fixer upper and Ivan can make it exactly how he wants it, and it will be decorated and crafted with love and care). Once you are settled and comfortable in life, he knows he wants a family with you. Two children minimum; he’s desperate to prove to himself, to his mother, to everyone back home in Wales who thought he would amount to nothing like his father, that he will be the best father to his children and an all round family man.

**Equal - Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?**

Ivan might be fairly quiet but he’s most definitely the dominant one in the relationship. He likes things to be just so and while he might not get nasty with you if you don’t agree with him, he just has a way about him that lets you know that there’s no point in trying to disagree. Some might say that Ivan is controlling and to a degree he is, but it’s not because he wants to control _you_ but it’s just because he wants to be in control of everything in life so there are no nasty surprises.

**Fight - Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?**

As mentioned before, Ivan doesn’t really fight with you. There have only been two occasions in your relationship when he’s let go of that calm and collected facade he insists on maintaining, and to see him turn red in the face and slam his fists down on the table angrily really frightened you. But then, because Ivan Locke is a master manipulator (without even meaning to be) he very quickly apologised and reassured you that the outburst was unacceptable and that he was just stressed with work and shouldn’t have allowed his stress to get the better of him. Since those two occasions, Ivan has never exploded like that again but sometimes you think you can feel it simmering and occasionally the thought of it scares you.

**Gratitude - How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?**

Oh very grateful. Sometimes when you’re trying out new recipes from your cookbooks, if they aren’t quite to his taste or they’re just plain terrible he would never dream of telling you. All he can think about is the effort you went to try something new that he might enjoy and that means everything to him. Growing up, he and his mother didn’t have an awful lot and it taught him from a very young age to be grateful for the simplest of things. The thing that Ivan Locke is the most grateful for in you is that you can continue to love him every single day. He is terrified that one morning you will wake up and see him for what he is; a little Welsh ruffian from a broken home who lives his life like a swan, graceful on the surface yet paddling furiously underneath the water to maintain this facade. So every single day of you loving him makes him more grateful than you’ll ever know.

**Honesty - Do they have secrets they hide from their s/o? Or do they share everything?**

Ivan occasionally keeps secrets, but genuinely only things that he thinks will upset you if you knew the truth. Like there was a little hedgehog that you used to feed every night and one morning when he went to let the dog out for a wee, he found the hedgehog and it was sadly dead. He buried the little creature and for the coming weeks when you kept getting upset because it wasn’t eating the food you had left out, he didn’t have the heart to tell you it had died so he convinced you that it had mostly likely found a new garden to call home. It was, after all, a wild animal.

**Inspiration - Did their s/o change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?**

When it comes to getting Ivan to try new things, the most you’ve ever been able to get him to try is new types of food. Coming from a man who, when you met him, only liked to eat simple foods like meat, potatoes and vegetables, Ivan is now pretty adventurous when it comes to eating foods from other countries. It turns out he really likes spicy food. Who knew?!

**Jealousy - Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?**

Very very jealous. Ivan’s jealously comes mainly from his lack of confidence in himself. He won’t say anything about being jealous though, but instead he will lean into you and murmur in your ear that he needs to fuck you immediately. And when you get home, that is when Ivan will take his jealousy and frustration out on you, in a good way that you can both enjoy!

**Kiss - Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?**

Ivan’s a very good kisser- I mean, he would have to be with beautiful lips like his!! You met Ivan quite by accident really. Neither of you had a car when you first met and he used to see you waiting at the same bus stop as him on the way home sometimes. He was attracted to you immediately and he found it endearing the way you always had your nose stuck in a book, because he never had been much of a reader himself. One evening, it was absolutely pissing it down with rain and some stupid kids had smashed up the bus shelter so there was cover from the rain. You were stood under a limp looking umbrella, trying your best to keep dry. The bus was late, even later than usual and Ivan had the hood of his jacket over his head but he was soaked to the bone. Suddenly you were beside him, so close that he could smell your perfume and he realised that you smelled even better than he had imagined. You asked him if he wanted to stand under your umbrella with you and the rest was history. And it became a thing from then on. You got the bus home together every night, and if one of you was late leaving work, the other would wait at the bus stop until you could both get on the same bus. Ivan usually got off a few stops after you, but once you started riding together he insisted on getting off at your stop and walking you to your door. It was a few weeks after you two had been carrying out this ritual when he finally kissed you. You were unlocking your front door and he reached for you, turning you and his lips met yours without warning. They were soft and surprisingly so was his beard. The kiss was gentle but their was a silent demanding beneath the surface that made your knees weak. And then he left with a simple goodbye.

**Love Confession - How would they confess to their s/o?**

Ivan knew he loved you from almost the second you asked him to share your umbrella. You, his mysteriously beautiful bus stop girl. But society dictates that people who prematurely admit they’re in love with another person are at a high risk of ruining their relationship and embarrassing themselves hideously, so he didn’t say anything. One night, about three or four months into your relationship, he went on the stag do for one of the blokes off the building site and for Ivan, who tried his best not to drink because he didn’t like who it turned him into, got absolutely drunk as a skunk and turned up in the early hours of the morning, banging on your door. You answered wearing your pyjamas and your hair sticking up everywhere and when you saw Ivan you were confused and slightly annoyed.

_“Ivan, it’s almost three in the morning. What the bloody hell do you want?”_

_“I just needed to tell you something because it’s really been bothering me for quite some time now,” he slurred._

_“Well spit it out then,” you huffed, folding your arms across your chest in annoyance._

_“I’m not sure exactly how to… that is… well, I know this isn’t the most appropriate moment… this isn’t really how I wanted to-“_

_“-Would you get to the bloody point already?”_

_“I love you,” he said. “I love you and not just because I’m drunk. I love you because you’re beautiful and you’re funny. I think I loved you before I even knew your name if truth be told. But there it is; I’ve said. I love you.”_

**Marriage - Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would the marriage be like?**

Ivan was thinking about marriage before he even told you he loved you. He even went as far as to put a deposit on a stunning topaz ring he saw in an antique shop near his house, because he saw it in the window and immediately he could envisage you wearing it. Ivan is quite a simple and fairly traditional man really, and therefore he didn’t want to make an extravagant gesture of proposing in front of lots of people. To him, it’s an intimate moment and he wanted to very much keep it that way, but he was also aware of the fact that he wanted it to be very special for you. So Ivan cooked dinner… and who knew that Ivan Locke was a super good cook?! He made lovely slow cooked lamb shanks with all the trimmings and decorated the table beautifully; candles, a beautiful bunch your favourite flowers etc. After dinner he brought out your favourite dessert of chocolate fudge cake and he admitted with an embarrassed smile that he would have butchered it if he made it, so he had gotten it from the bakery you love. Anyway, when he sets the dessert plate down in front of you, the cake was sat in the middle of a cocoa powder love heart. You smiled because it was a very sweet gesture and when you looked up from the plate, Ivan was kneeling down at your side with a ring in his hands. He bumbled through his rehearsed speech a little bit; the words he had spent weeks perfecting flying out of his head and leaving him both frustrated and embarrassed. He mumbled that he wasn’t really good at things like ‘this’ but he got there in the end and asked you to marry him. Marriage with Ivan is nice. It’s domesticated and stable. He’s a dependable husband and he tries to put as much effort into the marriage as you do keep things happy. Marriage with Ivan is exactly how most girls envisage marriage to be when they’re growing up.

**Nicknames - What do they call their s/o?**

Love or my love, and sometimes (especially when he’s feeling extra soppy or romantic) _cariad_ , which is welsh for darling/sweetheart.

**On Cloud Nine - What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?**

Ivan in love is very intense, and sometimes a little smothering until you’re used to him. Especially back in the early days, he wanted to be with you every free moment and if you went out somewhere with your friends or family, he was almost hurt not to be invited as well. He just loves you so much that he has an irrational fear of losing you and so in his head, the more he is with you and the closer he can keep you with him, the less chance there is of that happening.

**PDA - Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?**

Ivan isn’t overly fond of PDA’s but he will always hold your hand when the two of you are out. When it comes to bragging about you… well, he does spend his working day on building sites. He’s not quite as bad as the other blokes and he doesn’t go into crazy detail about whether or not you gave him a good noshing the night before or not. But when you turned up at the building site one day to bring him the lunch he had forgotten to take with him that morning, he was more than happy to sing your praises to all of the men after you left, especially because they kept teasing him and saying that he was punching above his weight. The men he’s worked with for longer are the ones he’s happy to talk about you to, although he would never be comfortable talking about you in a sexual way to them. He’s got a lot more respect you.

**Quirk - Some random ability they have that’s beneficial in a relationship.**

This may sound really rather bizarre but Ivan’s DIY ability is one thing that really helps in your relationship. Why? Well because you’re always getting ideas from Pinterest about things you want to do in the house and Ivan is more than happy to indulge you. Not only does he know he’s making you happy, but he’s also getting to do something he finds relaxing and enjoyable as well.

**Romance - How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?**

Ivan would never call himself romantic and the truth is that’s because he isn’t really. But you don’t need or want him to be romantic because you love him just the way he is. What he doesn’t realise is that all the little things he does like putting the heating on in the morning when he leaves early for work so the house will be warm when you get out of bed, or putting the bins out without you asking, or when he picks up a bunch of your favourite flowers just because he can mean the world. They’re romantic in their own way and you always find them very sweet. When it comes to things like anniversaries and birthdays, he can be a little cliche and does the typical meal out and piece of jewellery etc. The most romantic thing Ivan has ever ever done for you though, and it was surprisingly out of character for him, was when he adopted a dog for you from the local dog shelter. There had been a programme on a few days before about Battersea dogs home and you had been so upset about all of the homeless dogs that Ivan drove you to the nearest dog shelter that weekend and had you choose one. He didn’t get annoyed when you spent hours getting to know each dog to best decide which one should join your household, nor did he make you feel silly when you cried about not being to take them all. After a very long day at the shelter, you eventually made your choice and Sally the golden Labrador sat on your knee the entire way home even though she was far too big, and she’s been a part of the family ever since. 

**Support - Are they helping their s/o achieve their goals? Do they believe in them?**

Ivan came from nothing and through sheer determination and hard work he’s built himself up into something worthwhile. Which is why he thoroughly believes that you can achieve any goal you want to as well and he will do anything to help you. But again, due to his lack of self esteem, he does occasionally worry that on your pathway to achieving your dream, you’ll realise he’s going to hold you back without meaning to or stop you just because he’s not worthy of you.

**Thrill - Do they need to try out new things to spice out your relationship? Or do they prefer a certain routine?**

Ivan likes routine in most things he does; he really should have been in the army because the man is absolutely meticulous to a point. But, and this is a great big ginormous but, in the bedroom that man hates routine. He constantly wants to be doing different things… the more interesting the better as far as he’s concerned. Sex is not only the time to show intimacy with you without having to be too soppy and emotional, but when you guys are ‘spicing’ things up it’s a chance for Ivan to unleash his wild and untamed side (the Welsh teenage ruffian that still lurks inside of him somewhere) without feeling like you’re judging him (even though you never would) and he gets to live out some of his secret fantasies. 

**Understanding - How good do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?**

While he might not be the best at offering comfort, beyond a big strong hug and some sensible words of advice, Ivan knows and understands every little look that passes your face, every subtle droop of your shoulders, every slight colour change in your eyes etc. He can read you like a book and he genuinely understands you better than anyone else in the world. 

**Value - How important is the relationship to them? What is it’s worth in comparison to other things in their life?**

Quite simply put; it’s everything. Absolutely everything. There is nothing in the world that means more to him than his relationship with you.

**Wild Card - A random Fluff Headcannon.**

You and Ivan tried for a baby almost as soon as you were married. You had a beautiful home and you were ready to start a family. You were actually very lucky because you fell pregnant quickly and the pregnancy went smoothly and so did the birth. You tried really hard to breastfeed but the baby just wouldn’t latch on, and even though Ivan knew you were disappointed, he really enjoyed the fact that he got to do some of the feeds. It didn’t matter to him that he had to be up early to go to work, the second he heard the baby stirring in the middle of the night he would kiss you and tell you to go to back to sleep and then he would run down and make up a bottle before the baby started screaming the house down. Feeding the baby in the pitch dark of the bedroom while you snored quietly in the bed next to them was Ivan’s favourite time. He loved to just stare down at the baby and take in every single one of their ever changing features, and he knew he would never be a fuck up like his father was. You and Ivan would go on to have three children in total and with each one, he would always get up for the night feeds; even if it meant sitting up for hours trying to wind his crying infant. He just loved it and truly he is an amazing father.

**XOXO - Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?**

When it’s just the two of you; absolutely! He always wants to be cuddling and kissing you (and in true Ivan fashion it usually always leads to something else). Ivan also really loves to rub your feet if they’re on his lap or if your head is in his lap while you’re watching a movie, he loves to scratch your scalp and massage it, More often than not it ends up making you fall asleep so you never see the end of the movie.

**Yearning - How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?**

Ivan does have to go away for work every now and then and he’s not very good at being without you. He will phone you as much as possible and if you don’t answer, he will let the phone go to voicemail just so he can hear your voice.

**Zeal - Are they willing to go to great lengths for the relationship? If so, what kind of?**

Most definitely. He would give up anything he owned or had worked for if it meant he wouldn’t lose you. He would do anything you asked of him if it was for the good of the relationship.


End file.
